Mist Of The Rebels
I am Raven, Chief of Mist Of The Rebels, i only accpect literate roleplayers. Ranks Chief~*Raven of the Dawn Deputy~*not chosen Healer~*Grey of coming Moonrise Healer's understudy~*Falcon that plummets Swifty Healer's understudy in waiting~*none Rebels~*Bone shattered by Innocence, Yin and Yang that Balances Dark and Light, Thistle that draws blood, Echo in the cave, Rush of the Winds, fire lit the night Kits~*Moon that shines in darkness, Song of a Mourning Dove at Dawn, Messangers~* Understudys~* _______________________________________________ Rules 1.Leader/Chief, Healer, and commandent's word is law. they will not tollorirate nonscence or disrespect. 2. kits, healers, healers understudy may Not have mates. 3. mating is Not allowed at camp if you feel as you Must, go to a different room. 4. Healers will only have one understudy till this understudy is a full healer. 5. any enemy you have you may not bring into camp just to be attacked, you must solve your problems by yourself. Other info please contact me when im on or by message on cpi, my username is Storm1, thanks! also, if you have joined and you dont see your name up yet, i havn't edited or your banned to check, look on my sniff banned ppl have strike threw there names. have a nice dayyy only listing most active. Raven of the Dawn, Chief of Mist of the Rebels Calling Raven Of The Dawn Hourglass 17 moons Mate Seeking Kits none Loyalty Mist of the Rebels Physical Display Raven is a black fae, she's also a Maine Coon. She is built very well, she's large for a fae, with long soft fur, dark grey pads, with massive 3 inch claws smeared with blood. Charm Raven is mostly friendly until you do something stupid and get on her bad side, she will care if your in need, but she's vicious and violent when you make her mad. Attributes Determined, Loyal, Protective, Gentle (but brutal and harsh when it is called for),patient, Friendly, Energetic, Happy (always tries to see the good side of things), and Competitive. As for some bad ones she has, she's Competitive Descendents Sire: killed in war Dam: Killed in war Siblings: stayed behind no longer knows anything about them Post Chief Aroma she smells of blood Gender Fae Speed {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{}{} 8/10 Strength {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{} 9/10 Swimming ability {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{} 9/10 Climbing ability {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{}{}{} 7/10 Hearing ability {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{}{} 8/10 Battling skills {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{} 9/10 Battle strategy planning {X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{}{}{} 7/10 History After Raven's parents were killed in war she was only 3 moons when she ran away, she became an outcast, a rogue. she was hunted almost everyday, but kept out of harm. She taught herself everything she knows. when she became of age, 12 moons. She began to look for her new home. she actually stayed a rogue till she was 16 moons, now her 17th moon she had a new home, Rebels Of The Fallen. She now searches for a family to call her own. She hasn't had any luck yet but she's hoping, to find the one Role Play Example The fae waited from the right time to strike her prey. she stalked up the tree and waited to leap from the branch she layed on, it started to move as if it was leaving, she knew it was time to strike so she leaped out of the tree unleashing her massiive claws when she landed on it her claws dirlled straight into its neck, blood gushing everywhere then she went back into the trees and ate her prize Bone shattered by Innocence, Rebel of Mist of the Rebels Ì¢Ì¢EpithetÌ¢Ì¢ BoneEye Ì¢Ì¢ClockworkÌ¢Ì¢ 22 moons Ì¢Ì¢SexÌ¢Ì¢ Masculine Ì¢Ì¢Distinguishing FeaturesÌ¢Ì¢ BoneEye is a full pelaged ebony tar tom, his sleek flank is undisturbed by any blemishes or hindrances. This inky brute's visage though, is masked in an array of scarred tissue that reveals pale alabaster bone along his right facial structure. The eye that previously resided there has been removed, his lonely left optic exposes a jade spectacle that glimmers with flecks of turquoise. Ì¢Ì¢BloodlineÌ¢Ì¢ Father: Crowfeather Mother: Windsong Young: None Ì¢Ì¢RoseÌ¢Ì¢ None Ì¢Ì¢ResidingÌ¢Ì¢ None Ì¢Ì¢PersonalityÌ¢Ì¢ BoneEye has been scarred since his accident and has accepted that he will never e what he once was. BoneEye has embraced the evil that most find in him and now welcomes the insanity that follows his new life. Ì¢Ì¢MelodyÌ¢Ì¢ This ebony tom's voice is gruff and cold, reverberating with a surly purr that reflects rough gravel tumbling over shattered glass.